


Day Off

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain kink, Damn you Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Bites, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Please bare with me, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first Steve smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: With a chance to have some time off, Steve and the reader take advantage of the time the get to spend with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steve’s POV, decided to do something different and I don’t regret anything about it.

I watched as (Y/N) tilted her face towards the sun, smiling as the warm rays soaked into her skin. I wished I brought my sketchbook along with me so I could draw the way her legs spread out on top of the blankets. How every curve of her body looked so soft, so welcoming. But I decided against it, not wanting to arouse her from her relaxed state, plus I was too comfortable where I was. Which was by her side. I thought it would be fun if I took a couple days off from being Captain America, and just be Steve Rogers. Steve and (Y/N), just two normal people who are enjoying the outdoors, napping in the sun after a picnic.

I stretched out on my back and tucked my hands behind my head, crossing my bare ankles. I looked over and let my eyes wander over (Y/N)’s frame. She removed her tank top earlier and was now wearing her bikini top along with her jean shorts that stopped shortly before her mid-thighs. I turned on my side to face her and let my eyes trace the outline of her body, marveled at how the highlights in her silky brown hair shone like amber in the sun. How her chest rose with each breath, down the smooth expanse of her abdomen; following the curves of her hips that disappeared beneath the waistband of her shorts. All the way down her thighs, beautiful calves before ending up on her undeniably adorable feet.

I could spend the rest of my life, day and night soaking her in, but (Y/N) cleared her throat, startling me from my trance.

“Hi,” she said with a cheeky grin, staring back at me with her lust filled eyes, “see something you like, Cap?”

“Everything, doll,” I answer back, shifting closer to her, trailing my fingers down her neck, tracing the curves of her breasts, before dragging it down her stomach, stopping at the button on her shorts. “Have I told you how breathtaking you are?”

“Yeah, pretty much non-stop since we got here.” (Y/N) smiled, sleepily, reaching her hand up to drag her fingertips along the waistband of my shorts. “Why don’t you come over here and tell me again.” Giving her a coy smile of my own, I strip off my shirt and slid up between her thighs, crawling up slowly, placing kisses on her skin along the way. I push back the strands of hair that's now covering her face, my lips brushing against hers.

“Guess what?”

“What?” (Y/N) asked as she dragged her lips against my jaw, nipping the skin just below my ear.

“You’re breathtaking.” (Y/N) hums against me, sliding her hands down to my lower back, dipping below the waistband with her fingertips. Her nails graze the skin of my ass lightly, I quickly glance around to make sure we’re still alone before leaning down to kiss her, sensually and slowly. Slipping my hand down the front of her shorts, but huffed out in frustration when they got in the way. I pop the button on her shorts and pull down the zipper, reaching back in to rub my palm against her mound. (Y/N) moaned against my mouth and pulled back to gape at me when I sat back and started to work her shorts further down her hips along with her panties, tossing them next to the basket. Bringing my hands up to remove her top.

“Steve, what are you-”

“Shh, nobody can see us here,” I murmur, “We’re pretty much hidden by trees and bushes.”

“Yeah, but-” (Y/N) blushes as she watches me toss her top next to her other clothes and stares back up at me in disbelief. “S-so what exactly are you doing?” I smile down at her and slid my hands against the inside of her thighs, leaning back down to kiss her. I brace myself up on my left arm, as I rubbed my right hand over her mound, already wet with arousal. “Shit.” She mouthed against my neck.

“Fuck, I love it when you get so wet like this for me.” I murmured against her soft skin, my voice coming out low and smooth, the one that lets her know if she cooperates, I’ll make it worth her while. (Y/N) is about to reply, but her mouth drops open a moan falls from her lips at the quick jerk of my palm against her. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I could tell if anyone was making their way towards our location, but knowing that the thought of getting caught was a huge turn-on for her.

“I want you.” (Y/N) breathes, nipping at my earlobe, I sigh and tilt my head to the side opening my neck to her, who takes the opportunity immediately.

“You want me to fuck you, doll?”

“Yes!” She gasps, gripping onto my ass in both of her hands again, I chuckle into her throat. Loving how her body is already beginning to squirm underneath me, especially when I push in my index finger, setting up a fast pace. “Oh, god,  _ yes, _ baby, please fuck me Ste-”

“No, that’s Captain to you, ma’am.” I slow down my movements.

“C-Captain, please, sir. Please fuck me.” I pull my hand away and stuck my finger into my mouth, groaning at the sweet taste. I lift myself off of her just enough to unfasten my shorts and wrangle them off, throwing them next to hers. She pulls me down for a wet, demanding kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist, dragging me down on top of her again. My hard cock rocks against her entrance, causing her to whimper. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue before pushing it in, molding it with hers. Reaching between us again, I rub her slick over her clit, moving my fingers in slow circles. Taking delight in the sounds of pleasure she makes. I push in two fingers into her tight heat, curling them in a come hither motion.

With a whimper, (Y/N) tips her head back, her mouth falling open as her eyes squeeze shut. I’m captivated, unable to tear my eyes away from her. (Y/N)’s beauty never ceases to amaze me, she’s always so beautiful and strong, every battle she fought, all the scars she’s collected over the years, shows just how much she’s done to fight for what she believed in.

“St-Captain,” (Y/N) moaned, “I need you, please?” Pressing another kiss her lips, I remove my fingers again and reach over to my pants and pull out a condom. Raising an eyebrow (Y/N) gaps at me, “You brought a condom?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you had this planned?”

“I don’t know,” I shrug grinning, “about a week?” I tear the wrapper with my teeth and slid it up my cock. I crawl back over her again, I grip the base with one hand before pushing inside her to the hilt in one smooth, steady stroke. (Y/N) cries out in bliss, eyelids fluttering, sliding up her hands to clutch at my sun-warmed back. “That’s it, baby,” I growl into her ear, biting her ear in the process. “You take me so nice, (Y/N). You’re so tight, shit-you’re so fucking hot…”

“Ahh, Captain.” She managed to say, propelling her hips upward in sharp short movements. She dug her heels into my ass, pulling me deeper inside her, encouraging my own thrusts, hard and quick. We both don’t say a word as we move together, only incoherent groans and whimpers could be heard. If you heard hard enough. It doesn’t take long until (Y/N)’s cries become sharper each time I brush against her g-spot. Her fingernails scrape big red lines down my spine, I snap my hips harder against her, chasing down her pleasure first before I focused on mine.

“This feel good, ma’am, how full I’m making you?” I groan against her neck, and (Y/N) moaned into my shoulder, bringing her hand up to pull at the hair at the base of my neck.

“Can you sit up, Captain?” She gasps. Breathing hard and fast, I nod, tucking my hands beneath her hips and over her ass.

“Grab onto my neck.” I murmur. (Y/N) obeys just in time as I pull us up back onto my knees, quickly lifting (Y/N) onto my lap without breaking our connection. (Y/N) cries out from the new angle, she doesn’t waste any time as he pushes my chest so I’m lying flat on the ground. She steadies herself with her hands on my shoulders and uses the leverage to grind hard against me. I dig my fingers roughly into her thighs, guiding her up and down my length.

“You’re close aren’t you?” All she does is nod, her face furrowing in concentration. “I can feel you squeeze my cock, let it go.” I thrust my hips to her, pulling her down to meet me halfway. A thin layer of sweet covers our bodies, causing her to slip against me. I quickly wrap my arms around her and flip her onto her back. I grab her hands and hold them above her head as I pound into her, using my free hand to rub her bundle of nerves. “Cum for me, cum for your Captain.”

“Captain, I’m-oh fuck, I- _ Steve _ !” (Y/N)’s mouth falls open and before she could scream out her release, I dive in and cover it with my own, muffling out the sound of her orgasm. Her body stiffens as she cums hard, her release soaking up the blanket underneath us. Her walls squeeze around me and I can’t hold it in anymore, my orgasm shoots into her. My shoulders tense as my length twitches inside her, I rock my hips slowly, as we both come down from our high.

“Steve…” (Y/N) panted, burying her face in my neck, her legs twitching from where they were wrapped around me. The breeze is warm, drying the sweat cooling on our skin. I pull out my softened member from her slowly, tying the end of the condom after I remove it. I fall onto my back, pulling (Y/N) to my side, her head landing on my chest. My thumb rubs lazy circles on her hip, relaxing in the sun with her in my arms. A few minutes pass, then (Y/N) tilts her head up and kisses under my jaw, sucking on the skin there. A shiver runs down my spine when she brushes her hand over my nipples, before bringing it lower until it’s cupping my now again hard member in her hand.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” I asked while looking at her. Not that I don’t mind it, but after what we just did, I wasn’t expecting her to be ready again so soon. She smiles up at me as she climbed back on top of me, leaning down to kiss me, but only to tug on my bottom lip when she leaned back. I groan against her, following her plump lips as we sit up.

“How about we go back home and get cleaned up?” My hands clutch onto her hips as she grinds down on me, she pulls at my hair, moving my head to the side so she could flick her tongue against my ear.

“I need to show my Captain how thankful I am for how he’s treated me during my day off.” I couldn’t help the smile spreading across my face as a new wave of lust rushes through me.

“Well then, I better get you back so I can get a proper thank you, ma’am.” I kiss her one last time before we get up to get dressed and make our way back to the compound. That night I did get my thank you, in more ways than one. And I thanked her back, in a way where she walked around funny for the next few days. I think we should take days off more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I was actually very nervous to post this, so comments are very appreciated.


End file.
